1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training devices and methods and, more specifically, to a training device and method for enabling a golfer to practice the correct swing for striking a golf ball for any particular (drive or iron) golf shot (other than for putting).
2. Description of the Related Art
Yuhara, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,325 and 4,509,757, disclose a complex harness apparatus tied to an electronic system in order to provide a display of a person's golf swing. The golf club is gripped at the end thereof by the harness apparatus with the golfer gripping the club further down the handle of the club which does not permit the harness apparatus to properly guide and thereby train a golfer's swing.
Hourihan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,994 discloses a neck attachment golf swing training device that attaches to the bottom portion of a golf club or to the end of the golf club, however, this neck assembly arrangement is uncomfortable for the neck of the golfer and because of the location of either attachment to the golf club, does not provide the golfer with a true feel of the proper golf swing.
Grander U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,640 discloses a complex harness which uses two elastic straps configured as a V-shaped assembly which attaches to the end of the golf club, however, this flexible attachment arrangement does not permit a rigid, positive guide to train a golfer's swing.
Kubo U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,954 discloses a complicated golf swing training device that uses a head piece assembly containing a slot to hold the shaft of a golf club. This prior art device does not provide a golfer with a proper guide to train a golf swing.
Oppenheimer U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,583 discloses a complex and relatively costly apparatus for golf swing training which is too complicated for use by most golfers.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a fairly simple, easy to use, golf swing practice device that would create, with practice and repeated use of the device, a proper golf swing for any golfer.